Lost?
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: If we could go back, what would we change? Things happen for a reason, Amanda knew that all too well but it didn't stop herself from asking herself what she would do differently. Confessing the truth to Finn helped her feel like she could fully heal, knowing he would never betray her... can Finn help her find her old friend? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)


_**Amanda's perspective, September 21st 2015…**_

"Mandy…"

I opened my eyes after hearing that, seeing Finn… I told him everything after people in the media repeatedly asked why I left home at 15 and made up their own answers when I wouldn't tell them and I was sure Finn would've ran off but he didn't.

"You stayed…" I responded tiredly.

"I didn't want to leave you." Finn replied as he smiled softly at me.

We hugged for a few seconds before sitting up, Finn lightly rubbing my back.

"Wherever she is, do you think she's okay?" I asked.

"I have no idea, Mandy. All I know is that she ran away from home a few years after you left." Finn explained.

"Well wherever she is, I hope she's living the kind of life she's always wanted. Marriage, kids, career… we always talked about what we wanted out of life and I'd always say that by the time I'm 30, I'd want to start my family… but things don't always go to plan. I never thought I would be single at 25, let alone basically burnt out on love after two bad relationships." I explained, Finn pulling me into a hug.

"I'm sure you'll find that special someone, Mandy. And I promise you, he will be the one who won't leave you." Finn responded as he rubbed my back while hugging me.

_'I hope so too.' _I thought before we stood up, Finn going to the Keurig machine to make some coffee.

I look out the window of our hotel room, seeing the sun shining brightly… and I grab my LG G Stylo, taking it off sleep mode as _In The Air Tonight_ by Phil Collins played on the hotel radio, me singing along softly to it.

I see a text from Seth, who is still convinced that I'm hiding something away from the press.

_'What is it you don't want out?!'_

_'Would you back off on this?! The media doesn't need to know everything!' _I responded.

_'Is it because of your successful sister that you pushed away?'_

"Pioc oíche!" I muttered, Finn wrapping his arms around me after handing me a cup of coffee… and him seeing Seth's text, Finn lightly rubbing my right shoulder.

"He is a nosy prick, Darlin'." Finn responded as I slowly drank the coffee.

"Colombian. Strong stuff. Eddie used to take me to a cafe in El Paso and we'd just eat, drink coffee and relax." I replied as we smiled.

"You have lots of memories growing up with him, Love?" Finn asked.

"Playing with his daughters, Eddie teaching me how to drive when I was 15… he didn't want to miss out on that. Vickie was scared out of her mind when Eddie told her that I was gonna start off with one of the lowriders, saying it was too powerful for someone to start off with. She only relented when we got back unharmed and the car undamaged." I explained, Finn reaching his right hand to my face and brushing tears away. "Those days went by so fast, Finn. I wanted them to last forever." I responded.

"Don't cry, Love. Please don't." Finn replied before he got up and held me close to him.

It's hard not to… so much has changed over the past 10 years.

_**Finn's perspective…**_

It was after we ate that we got ready for the day, Mandy having calmed down… it breaks her heart that her friends who became family are gone, the memories of the good times hurt.

I lightly rubbed her back as we walked to our rented Traverse… and then we see Dean walk towards us with his things.

"Seth's in a foul mood?" I asked.

"He mention someone pissing him off. And he didn't want me to know." Dean responded.

"He'll get over it." I replied before we got in the vehicle, a long drive from here to Laredo ahead… but after yesterday, maybe seeing the trees will calm Mandy's mind.

Dean lightly nudged Mandy's left arm about 3 hours into the drive, Mandy turning to him.

"Some things are better left out of the public eye, kiddo." Dean responded.

"You knew?" Mandy asked.

"Yeah. You just don't want people to know about her?" Dean questioned.

"To protect her. Yukie didn't have a stable childhood, her stepfather was a bastard." Mandy responded, me lightly rubbing her left knee.

"It's best for them not to know, Love. But one day, you have to find her, hoping you and her can talk again. Doesn't she have a mother or someone that you know?" I asked quietly while keeping my eyes on the road.

"I remember the last time I saw Sumire. She finally turned Hiro over to the cops, got a quick divorce, full custody of the kids… and everything was okay with them, no longer having to look over their shoulder or watch what they say." Mandy replied, me remembering one thing she said last night about the last straw being when Hiro broke Chihiro's right arm when Chihiro was only 4.

"Well, let's just hope that we can find her if we walked past her or whatever, Love." I responded.

"I hope so." Mandy replied.

And I can tell that tonight's not gonna be easy.

_**Third person perspective… **_

At the Laredo Energy Arena, _Somebody's_ _Watching Me _by Rockwell played through Amanda's earbuds as she tied her cropped white crisscrossed halter ring top and smiled at the navy slash marks printed into it and her black shorts… and she put her black knee pads on before putting her ring boots on and tying them after closing out Spotify and putting her earbuds and phone aside.

With the black kick pads on, Amanda then fixed up her nails with Essie's Fill The Gap and Essie's After School Boy Blazer before closing the nail polish bottles and remover jar.

_'I can't go back and change anything… but if I could, I'd go and get my sister back because I miss her so damn much.' _Amanda thought.

Amanda never understood why Yukie distanced herself from her but it never stopped Amanda from trying to reconnect.


End file.
